Kong Kollege
Kong Kollege is run by Wrinkly Kong in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, and visitable in every area except the Lost World. Overview In Kong Kollege, Diddy and Dixie Kong can save their progress and get hints about the world's boss, Animal Buddies, or enemies that are seen in the world. When this area is first accessed, saving will be free, but from then on, saving will cost two Banana Coins (one in the Japanese version). In the Game Boy Advance remake, saving is not an option in Kong Kollege, as the player can rather do so on the menu. It is also where she gives the Kongs "homework" by giving them a scrapbook to collect enemy snapshots in the Game Boy Advance version. Every completed page yields one DK Coin. As with the other Kong-operated areas, the background will not change when used in different areas- it will always be the bright, sunny background in every single area. In the Game Boy Advance version, however, the theme of the outdoors match where the world is at. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Wrinkly has given up her job as a teacher and is at her Save Cave with no tips available, but still saves the game. In the Game Boy Advance remake, she is a caretaker who has her own Retreat, and cares for banana birds Dixie and Kiddy collect throughout the game. Easter eggs There are a multiple amount of Easter eggs in Kong Kollege. They are as listed: *A drawing with a stick figure jumping over a car. *A clock on the top right appearing to say 4:05. *A chalkboard with incorrect answers to problems including 8 x 1 = 9, 4 + 2 = 5 and 9 divided by 6 = 3, proving the Kremlings unintelligent. *A fire extinguisher near the exterior. *A silver trophy. *Two globes not resembling the real world. Possibly the fictional world in Donkey Kong. *A red and blue airplane hung up on the ceiling. *A Steel Keg appearing to be used as a recycling/trash bin. *An open blue book. *A poster showing the capital and lowercase letters of the alphabet. *Test tubes on a shelf. *A red crayon. *A paper airplane lying on the floor. *Three black books stacked atop each other. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:KongKollegeCountry2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) File:KongKollegeCountry2Japan.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES, Japan) Kollege Kong 1.PNG|Kollege Kong empty ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' File:Kongkollege-DKL2.png|''Donkey Kong Land 2'' File:KongKollegeLand2Japan.png|''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (Japan) Game Boy Advance File:KongKollegeAdvance2.png|Gangplank Galleon File:KongKollegeAdvanceCrocodileCauldron.png|Crocodile Cauldron File:KongKollegeAdvanceKremQuay.png|Krem Quay File:KongKollegeAdvanceKrazyKremland.png|Krazy Kremland File:KongKollegeAdvanceGloomyGulch.png|Gloomy Gulch File:KongKollegeAdvanceKroolKeep.png|K. Rool's Keep File:KongKollegeAdvanceFlyingKrock.png|The Flying Krock Kollege Kong.PNG|Kollege Kong empty Trivia * This is the only location in the Donkey Kong Country trilogy to not include the word "Save" in the original SNES version, despite being a save point. However, in the next game Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Wrinkly reprises her role for running a save point, therefore the word "Save" (just like Candy's Save Point in the first game in the trilogy) is brought back to avoid confusion for the players under the name of Wrinkly's Save Cave. **On a side note, this is the only location that was once a save point to retain the name in the GBA remake after the option for the player to save the game at any point was introduced since the GBA remake of the first in the trilogy. de:Kong-Schule Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Locations Category:Kong-operated locations Category:Crocodile Isle Category:Donkey Kong Land 2